


And Always Will Until the End

by martizzle



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, But it's sad, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martizzle/pseuds/martizzle
Summary: Just a bittersweet ficlet about the Sad Boys
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	And Always Will Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> These two and Patti Smith's cover of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" live in my mind rent-free

Matt’s only about a fourth of the way through his cigarette when the balcony door slides open.

He’s a bit surprised when Mello joins him to lean against the railing. Usually he’s passed out by now, but the both of them have been increasingly on-edge as the days drag on.

“Those’re bad for you, y’know,” Mello grumbles even as he holds his hand out.

Matt passes the cigarette to him and turns his attention to the dark, busy streets below. It’s unseasonably warm and humid, so he doesn’t feel out-of-place in just a pair of ratty sweatpants. Mello’s always cold, though ( _probably ‘cause his BMI’s so damn low_ , Matt thinks to himself), and it looks like he’s stolen one of Matt’s shirts. It’s too big on him, the collar loose and low enough to showcase the numerous bruises decorating Mello’s throat and collarbones. Matt’s probably not much better off; if the cool sting on his back is any indication, he’s most likely sporting quite the collection of scratches.

Matt throws caution to the wind and sidles up behind Mello, tugging his lithe hips back and pressing his bare chest against his back. Mello’s pretty hot-and-cold when it comes to affection, but he doesn’t immediately wriggle out of Matt’s grasp. Matt takes the opportunity to press hot kisses to Mello’s neck, and Mello merely holds up the cigarette for Matt’s use.

They stay there, sharing the cigarette until Mello snuffs it on the cold iron railing. Matt doesn’t let Mello go, and Mello doesn’t try to leave. In fact, he settles into Matt’s arms even more. Like he’s trying to merge with him. His hips in particular seem to have an agenda, and when Matt huffs out an affected sigh, Mello chuckles.

“Whaddya say we take this inside,” Mello murmurs.

Not that Matt would ever say it, but he lo– really likes when Mello’s natural accent comes out when they’re alone together. He still can’t place it, though if he had to guess, it’s certainly rural, possibly Appalachian. Dropped g’s at the end of gerunds, missing prepositions, words that shouldn’t be contracted all smushed together. It’s incredibly endearing, which is probably why Mello does everything he can to hide it. Can’t pretend to be a badass gangster when you sound like a redneck, after all.

Matt’s dragged from his linguistics analysis by Mello’s lips, and he’s more than happy to leave that train of thought for another time.

They stumble their way through the shitty apartment, shedding clothes along the way, and finally collapse on the lumpy mattress. Matt’s careful not to grip Mello’s burn; Mello holds himself up so as not to squish Matt. They’ve done this song and dance plenty of times, so it’s pretty much down to a science by now.

Mello’s clever mouth and restless fingers soon have Matt groaning. Mello sits up from his perch on top of Matt and gives him a playful look.

“Enjoying yourself there, Matt?”

His soft laugh and accompanying smile still make Matt’s heart race after all these years. He’s suddenly transported back to Wammy’s House, back to the first time he made Mello smile like that when they were kids. Matt’s breath catches much the same way it had then, before he realized what Mello meant to him.

Without thinking, Matt reaches up and brushes Mello’s hair behind his ear, revealing his extensive scar. He’s so beautiful.

“I love you, Mello,” Matt whispers.

Mello frowns but doesn’t argue like Matt expected. In fact, he looks more sad than anything else. They’re both still for a moment, and then Mello leans down to recapture Matt’s lips in a relatively chaste kiss. He makes his way along Matt’s jaw to his ear.

“I love you too, Matt.”

__________

Mello’s properly passed out on Matt’s chest this time. Matt gently runs his fingers along Mello’s spine, feeling each vertebrae. Mello sighs in his sleep and nuzzles even closer. 

Matt knows that they should be happy. Knows that “normal” people don’t get sad after declaring their love. 

But, well, he and Mello aren’t exactly “normal,” are they?

He’s going to keep clinging to these quiet moments, has to for his own sanity, and when Matt eventually drifts off, pleasant dreams await him for once.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The cool thing about the Wammy's House kids is that they have no definitive backstory, which means that I'll fistfight anyone, including and especially God Themself, behind the local Denny's for my right to claim that Mello's a feral mountain child based on literally nothing.


End file.
